<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【ROZA】偷晴 by nsrzm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357267">【ROZA】偷晴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsrzm/pseuds/nsrzm'>nsrzm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ROZA - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsrzm/pseuds/nsrzm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【ROZA】偷晴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，阿萨，你有在听吗？”面前的女生有些疑惑地敲了敲床边的桌子，眼神有些古怪。</p><p>阿萨躺在床上，露出两只异色的瞳孔，认真地看着面前的少女，快速地点了点头。</p><p>“你盖个被子怎么盖得这么高，长胖了？”面前的少女刚准备用手拍拍有些异常的被子，却被阿萨一把抓住了手腕。由于手臂压在被子上方，阿萨终于露出了自己的上半身，他的身上似乎还完整地穿着一套衣服没有脱下，可还没来得及好奇，少女似乎注意到他脸上的带着异常的粉色，正在快速地喘息着。</p><p>“阿萨，你发烧了吗，怎么不早说，我去给你拿退烧贴。”面前的少女有些慌忙，她连忙起身，向门口跑了出去，顺便关上了门。</p><p>阿萨气急败坏地把被子掀开，准备一脚踢在身下之人的肚子上，却被那人一手抓住，又一次按在了床上。</p><p>此时的阿萨两条腿光溜溜的，一只脚的脚踝处还挂着深绿色的格子内裤，两腿之间却精神无比，茎身上还残留着些许色情的水渍在闪闪发亮。</p><p>“罗伊，你弱智啊。”阿萨咬牙切齿地说道。</p><p>“是你自己要把那个部位紧紧贴在我嘴上的，我还以为你已经迫不及待地想要了。”罗伊舔了舔嘴唇，又将阿萨按在床上，开始扒起他的上衣外套。</p><p>“你等会儿，我姐还没走呢！”阿萨打算用手抵挡不停扒拉他的罗伊，但都是徒劳无功，没过一会儿，阿萨的衣服被扯得只剩下一件背心了。</p><p>“给你留一件背心呀。”罗伊笑了笑，一下躺在了床上，之后把呆愣在床边的阿萨一把拉过来，架在了他的腰上。</p><p>“你起开，我姐马上要回来了。”阿萨扭了扭腰，刚准备从罗伊身上下去，却听见身下之人倒吸了一口冷气，还没反应过来，他的胸口就已经贴近罗伊的胸膛，听见强有力的心跳声。</p><p>“你扭得真好，再扭一个吧。”罗伊的嘴紧贴在阿萨的脖颈边，嘟囔着。</p><p>“滚！”阿萨刚准备挣扎起身，就听见门口由远而近的脚步声。他吓得扯起被子就往身上一盖，扒拉着被子四角，钻出被窝，露出了一个小脑袋，身体僵硬的弓起一个弧度，尽量不让自己的身体贴在罗伊身上。</p><p>门被推开，阿萨抬起头，看见少女的手里拿着一杯水，一盒药以及一片退烧贴。</p><p>“你怎么背过来睡了，这样睡会压着心室哦。”少女的声音从门口传来，罗伊听着这动听的声音落下，将阿萨的背心掀起，一口含住已经挺立的乳首上，另一只手搓揉着没照顾到的乳尖。</p><p>“嗯……”阿萨全身战栗了起来，他挺直了身体，咬住了嘴唇，不希望自己流出一点点羞耻的声音。可惜世事难料，他的喉咙似乎不受他的控制，轻微的发出了一声娇喘。</p><p>“嗯？”少女走了过来，坐在方才坐的位置上。</p><p>“嗯……啊、我是说、没事的……我喜欢、这么睡……”阿萨尽量压制住自己的声音，两只手正不断地掐着罗伊的腰部，可罗伊依旧没有停下，他的手开始抚摸阿萨的龟头，将自己的性器在阿萨的小腿处摩挲。</p><p>“怎么了，睡得不安稳吗？”姐姐关心的问道，她转头摸了摸水温，发现有些凉了，端起来准备去换成温水。</p><p>“没、没事的姐姐，你不用照顾我，我、我行的，我可以的。”阿萨婉拒姐姐的关心，顺便低头给罗伊一个警告的眼神，而罗伊像是没看见一般，甚至更加变本加厉了起来。</p><p>罗伊看着阿萨的眼睛，作出可怜巴巴的眼神，张开嘴，做了几个口型。阿萨一开始一脸迷惑，到最后脸红成染布一般，一巴掌拍在罗伊的胸膛上。</p><p>清脆的“啪”声引起了少女的注意，她回过头，疑惑地看着依旧趴着的阿萨。</p><p>“蚊子，有蚊子。”阿萨欲盖弥彰地解释着刚刚那一声异响，接着羞耻地闷在枕头里，回忆着刚刚罗伊的那句话。</p><p>罗伊居然说，居然想让他稍微向下挪动一点，想插进去？</p><p>他心里虽然羞耻得不行，但是恶作剧的快感已经使他将羞耻抛在了脑后，他试着将身体往下挪了挪，直到穴口抵在罗伊的龟头上，慢慢蹭了几下，才安心地拉开一些距离，趴在罗伊的身体上。</p><p>罗伊知道阿萨这个人不会好心让他直接插进去，在这之前肯定要用些小把戏撩一把自己，他捏着阿萨饱满的臀瓣，将臀瓣掰开，中指抚摸着穴口处的褶皱，轻轻地向里按压，随着指节的不断深入，罗伊也大胆地顺着甬道搅动起来。</p><p>阿萨咬着唇，心里还有一丝清醒提醒自己要把自己的姐姐支开，他开口道：“姐、姐，我、想睡了……东西……你放着吧、我我过会吃。”</p><p>“那好吧，你要好好吃药照顾自己哦。”少女虽然觉得有些异常，但是没又说什么，转身离开了阿萨的房间。</p><p>阿萨一下把被子掀开，就被罗伊扑倒在床上亲吻着，他已经塞进了三根手指，透明的液体顺着手掌流在了床单上，穴口似乎被打开地差不多了。</p><p>“你怎么像天天没吃饱似的，真菜。”阿萨手撸动着罗伊的欲望，哼笑道。</p><p>“吃你永远都吃不饱。”罗伊回答着，他将手指抽出，将性器抵在穴口，缓慢地进入阿萨的身体。阿萨同时也昂起了头，他一直很享受挤进去那一瞬间的快感，罗伊的尺寸就像是为他量身定制的，每一次都能让他进入高潮。</p><p>在完全进入阿萨的那一刻，罗伊舒服地松了口气，他缓慢地抽插了起来，嘴唇吻在阿萨的脖颈上，留下一道道青紫色的吻痕。</p><p>“嗯……快、快点，你没吃饭啊。”阿萨用手勾住罗伊的肩膀，将他贴近自己的胸膛。</p><p>听到这话，罗伊加快了自己的速度。阿萨的双脚被罗伊抬起，按压在身侧，紧接着猛烈地向阿萨的身体冲撞了起来，阿萨爽到头皮发麻，身体抑制不住地弓起，但又不敢将声音叫地更大声，只能像小奶狗一般小声地呜咽着。</p><p>“叫出来，阿萨。”罗伊对阿萨不叫出声有些不满。</p><p>“你疯了吗、嗯……我姐、还在呢……呜……”阿萨迷迷糊糊地说。</p><p>“你还记得你上次没有叫的时候，我们做了多久？”罗伊恶趣味地靠近阿萨的耳边低声道。</p><p>“不记得了。”阿萨似乎不想回忆。</p><p>“哈哈，确实，你都做晕过去了，应该不记得了吧。”罗伊笑着说道。</p><p>罗伊犹如打桩机一般不知疲倦地顶进着阿萨的身体，将阿萨插射几次，哭着说不要在继续都依旧没有停下来，直到阿萨被顶撞地没有憋住叫了出来，罗伊才心满意足地饶了阿萨一马。</p><p>阿萨精疲力竭地靠在墙边，面色微红，不断地喘着粗气，罗伊就搂着阿萨的肩膀，慢慢摇晃着。</p><p>“你姐房间在哪儿？”罗伊突然问道。</p><p>“隔着客厅吧。”阿萨思考了一下，回答道。</p><p>罗伊那边似乎没有了动静，阿萨疑惑地抬起头，却又看到一双充满欲火的双眸。</p><p>——————</p><p>当罗伊再一次将阿萨按在墙上顶撞的时候，阿萨鬼迷心窍地问了句：“如果下次我姐姐再来怎么办？”</p><p>罗伊一边咬着他的耳垂，一边说：“那能怎么办，我去学忍术？”</p><p>阿萨双手搂住罗伊的脖子，嘴角抑制不住地上扬，笑骂道：“弱智。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>